This invention relates to swimming pool construction and more particularly to a coping structure which is used to cap the upper edge of the wall of the swimming pool.
Conventionally swimming pool copings may be made of extruded materials, such as aluminum or plastic. They are positioned usually at the juncture of the vertical swimming pool walls and the horizontal deck which circumscribes the swimming pool and forms the transition piece there between. Copings may be used to retain in place the upper peripheral bead of a swimming pool liner.
The coping is one of the most important elements in a swimming pool structure, particularly in inground or onground swimming pool construction. It is essential to have a reliable and durable coping and important also that the coping be easily secured and useful for a variety of functions including a reliable attachment means for the vinyl liner in pools that use a liner and to attach other accessories such as pool covers and lighting. The coping is subject to much use and frequent abuse because it is invariably stepped on, jumped on and often abused by equipment carried in or near the pool by those using the pool and often bumped by equipment used in servicing the pool. Because of its prominent position just above and surrounding the pool surface, the coping is alway in view by those in the vicinity of the pool and therefore, should present a neat and undistorted appearance.
It is known that a wide variety of swimming pool copings are in use, including stone, tile, concrete, metal and plastic, each of which is secured to the deck and/or the wall of the pool by a variety of mechanisms, including mechanical attachment, adhesive or being retained with poured concrete. Illustrated prior art copings for example, are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,492, 5,680,730, 5,170,517.
While prior art copings including those disclosed in the above patents have been available in rigid, semi-rigid and flexible materials such copings have been either too cumbersome and have required substantial work to install on the pool on the one hand or in the case of the lighter weight construction copings of the prior and had a tendency to distort and present an unsightly appearance. In addition, all of the prior art coping systems, require installation in sections with seams along the coping. There is no system currently available which can be formed out of one uniform continuous piece of coping around the entire periphery of the pool. In addition, there are currently demands for installing lighting around the coping of the pool in the form of fibre optic lighting which normally is housed within a groove within the coping. The difficulty with lighting is that some pools are installed with lighting and other pools are installed without lighting, thereby giving rise to the need for coping systems which incorporate both options.
There is accordingly a need for coping which is readily installed which affords definite advantageous of versatility which presents an undistorted appearance and promotes maintenance of the swimming pool and which supplies a convenient means for the attachment of a plurality of protective and functional accessories for the pool.
The present invention a coping for use in a swimming pool, said coping oriented along a longitudinal direction, said coping comprises:
(a) a web disposed along said longitudinal direction, including a means for attaching said web to a side wall of a pool;
(b) wherein said web including a strip section integrally part of said web; and,
(c) a means for irreversibly removing said strip section from a facia of said web to expose an accessory slot defined behind said removed strip section, wherein said accessory slot adapted for attaching accessories to said coping.
Preferably wherein said strip section preferably irreversibly removable by shearing off a longitudinal strip section from said web.
Preferably wherein said facia and strip section preferably made from a flexible plastic material.
Preferably said web including a base including a means for connecting said coping to a sidewall of a pool.
Preferably wherein said web including a first slot oriented along said longitudinal direction and for receiving and retaining a pool liner bead therein.
Preferably wherein said web including a second slot oriented along said longitudinal direction, and for receiving and retaining other pool accessories therein.
An alternate embodiment to the present invention includes a cap for a coping having a longitudinal direction for use in a swimming pool, said cap of the type for co-operatively attaching to a backer, said cap comprises;
(a) a flexible cap web being flexible enough to be installed in one continuous piece onto a backer and around a periphery of a pool.
Preferably wherein:
(a) said cap web including a strip section integrally part of said cap web and a means for irreversibly removing said strip section from a facia of said cap web to expose an accessory slot defined behind said removed strip section, wherein said accessory slot adapted for attaching accessories to said coping.
Preferably wherein said strip section being preferably irreversibly removable by shearing off a longitudinal strip section from said cap web.
Preferably wherein said cap and strip section preferably made from a flexible plastic material.
An alternate embodiment to the present invention includes in combination a coping for use with a swimming pool including a cap and a backer, said coping comprising:
(a) a cap for co-operatively attaching to a backer for supporting and retaining said cap in place; and
(b) a flexible cap web being flexible enough to be installed in one continuous piece onto said backer and around a periphery of a pool.
Preferably wherein:
a) said cap web including a strip section integrally part of said cap web and a means for irreversibly removing said strip section from a facia of said cap web to expose an accessory slot defined behind said removed strip section, wherein said accessory slot adapted for attaching accessories to said coping.
Preferably wherein said strip section being preferably irreversibly removable by shearing off a longitudinal strip section from said cap web.
Preferably wherein said cap and strip section preferably made from a flexible plastic material.